handoreddofandomcom-20200213-history
Liza Harvey
Liza Harvey is the younger sister of Judar Harvey and Claire Harvey, making her the youngest child of Linis Harvey. Before her birth, her mother had injected modified savage fluid meant to turn Liza into a Variant, but this experiment also resulted in her death as soon as she gave birth to her. After an incident where she saved her older sister, Liza had to be placed inside a capsule to maintain her life and soon became known as the autonomous system known as LiZA. Appearance Liza bears a strong resemblance to her older sister, albeit with a petite body and straight blonde hair and not tied in twin tails. She is also covered in thorns with blue roses around her neck and a thorn-made crown. Whenever her variant powers activate, her eyes shine golden. After she awakened, Liza is shown to be dressed in a long black dress that reached her legs with separate sleeves. Personality Liza is shown to greatly care about her older sister saving her life from a savage risking her own upon using her abilities as a Variant. As LiZA, she has continued to assist Little Garden and Charlotte in her research into Hundred as well as giving answers that have saved the lives of her older sister and the others in their fight against the Savage. Though she is shown to be serious and calm most of the time, like her sister, Liza also becomes embarrassed like any other girl her age whenever someone outside of her family sees her naked as proven when Hayato first encountered her asleep. She can also be a little mischievous at times, as shown when she teased Hayato about kissing her in front of Emilia despite knowing that she couldn't be seen by anyone else aside from Hayato. The most notable being when Liza arrived in Yamato to "assist" Hayato with the other girls when she knocked down a tree causing him and Fritz to land in the open bath, then she tricked both Hayato and Claire to meet with her, and the two of them instead ended up meeting up with one another for a date near the lake. Powers & Abilities Variant: Liza became a variant from birth, as a result of Linis injecting modified savage fluid into her as an already fertilized egg. Aside from the typical abilities as a variant, she was also granted other traits superior to that of humans and even other Variants. Sense Energy: She is noted to have enormous energy to the point of being near immeasurable, even placed in a comatose state, her energy is still released from her body, which was used to power almost all of Little Garden for a number of years and could even power the Lunaltia Base on the moon. Though Liza herself had stated that she lacks control over her own power, she is still able to create several copies of herself and barriers to defend others from being attacked. Due to the atmosphere of Little Garden, Liza is able to appear almost anywhere to where she is referred to as the God of Little Garden. *'Power Transferal:' Liza can also bestow greater power to others as shown as she transferred power to both Hayato and Karen Kisaragi during the Gardens Crisis so that the former could fight a mind-controlled Nesat Olfred, while the latter could walk during her performance with Sakura and provide support. *'Possession:' Liza has shown to be able to possess other people as shown as she possessed Karen during the incident with Joker. She later possessed Hayato after he allowed her to "eat" his Hundred to quicken her recovery after her energy was drained, which let Hayato use a full armament and Hien while causing her to exit her body. Superior Physical Condition: Claire has stated that Liza has the superior physical condition compared to that of a human. Supergenius: She has superior intelligence compared to that of humans, as she was able to assist Charlotte in her research into Hundreds to the point of her being referred to as Little Garden's Brain. Liza has also provided helpful answers to several situations, which could've resulted in the death of her sister and other Slayers. Equipment Unnamed Hundred: Liza has an unnamed Hundred of an unknown type, which lets her control thorns as shown as she used them to capture Serivia Notredame. Trivia *Liza is a Biblical name, which means "My God is an Oath". **Her surname Harvey is English, which means "Battle-Worthy". *Liza received her name from Claire. *Is it possible that Liza was the first recorded Variant. *Liza is stated to have a far higher reaction score compared to even Hayato whose noted to have the highest recorded record. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Little Garden Category:Slayers Category:Variant Category:Warslan